


Are You Ready For This?

by strcwberrychuu (lovelcce)



Series: DemonVerse [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demons, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/strcwberrychuu
Summary: -in which Choerry, Hyunjin, and Hyejoo are triplet demons intent on ruining lives, but they aren’t prepared for how their assignments finds themselves constantly in danger-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@baldorbit on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40baldorbit+on+Twitter).



Mobius was practically second in command in hell, and was in charge of handing out assignments to the other demons. 

Zimzalabim was the combination of three names, though the demons generally chose other names to use on the surface. The youngest demon, the first of the triplets to fall from heaven, was currently going by the name Hyejoo. The middle triplet had dyed her hair purple, changing her name to Choerry. And the eldest triplet had kept the same name since their first assignment, Hyunjin.

Of course Mobius couldn’t be bothered to give every demon their assignment in person, and preferred to use different ways of communication. For the triplets, Mobius had taken to tweeting at them.

_“@zimzalabin Friend group of 9 girls, collect their contracts by next year #hell #demon #assignment”_

Any other information could be found in Choerry’s twitter drafts, which currently held the names and addresses of all nine girls. 

_"Are you ready for this, @zimzalabim?"_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly twelve hours after the triplets had recieved their assignments that they recieved a notification on Choerry’s phone.

“@zimzalabim, no offense but your assignment’s in my way, so I’m gonna kill them”

Hyejoo cursed as Hyunjin read it, the three demons sitting in a crowded restaurant.

“One meal.” Hyejoo continued, standing abruptly and walking towards the door. “Just one meal without an interruption would be just nice. I didn’t fall from Heaven to waste my time.”

“It’s not wasting time if you’re working.” Choerry said, jogging slightly to catch up. Hyejoo looked unamused. “And besides, they can’t kill all nine girls before we get there.”

_You know, for demons, you two really enjoy walking._ Hyunjin said, though she was already perched upon a ledge on the other side of town. _I have eyes on all nine girls._

“What’s happening?” Choerry said, scrolling through her phone as she and Hyejoo continued to casually walk down the concrete path.

_Nothing much, I can see Bael, though. He’s focused on his assignment though. Some other girls, five of them._ Hyunjin shifted, bringing one knee to her chest as she watched the nine girls with an air of disinterest. _They’re just talking, but Bael seems annoyed._

“Is he ever not?” Hyejoo said, suddenly sitting next to Hyunjin on the ledge and leaning dangerously to get a better look.

Bael was one of the first demons, following Lucifer from Heaven in the first war. And if there was one thing he hated more than angels, it was humans, and his contracts generally held terrible consequences for his assignments. Hyunjin checked her own phone, though the app she was using couldn’t be found on the app store.

“Irene, Seulgi, Wendy, Joy, and Yeri all signed a contract with Bael today.” Hyunjin said, opening the file. “They’re going to endlessly be trapped traveling through all of the circles of hell after experiencing the garden of Eden for one day.”

“That’s terrible. He didn’t even give them a week?” Choerry said, though she was standing behind her sisters, with her arms on the ledge.

“Apparently not. Why’s he trying to kill our girls, though?” Hyejoo said, tilting her head.

“He wants to get it over with. It’s in the notes that they’re saying goodbye to all of their friends before going on a ‘vacation’.” Hyunjin said, before glancing back up at the girls on the street below.

Bael looked up at them, and with a single finger salute he and the five girls left, Bael vanishing into the shadows of an alley. The triplets heard a loud comotion farther down the street, where a car had lost its brakes, hurling down the street and directly towards the nine girls still waving goodbye to their friends.

Hyunjin blinked, watching as Hyejoo jumped from the ledge, hitting the ground and stopping the car inches away from one of the nine. Hyejoo looked unharmed, and Hyunjin turned away, unwilling to deal with any aftermath their intervention would cause.

“Choerry, can you call headquarters for me?” She asked as Hyejoo suddenly flanked her side, only her hair slightly out of place. “I’d like to file a wrongful intervention complaint.”


	3. Chapter 3

Go Won turned towards the car, barely processing the headlights blinding her as the outline of a girl, with large wings dropped in front of her. The car shuddered to a stop, and Go Won could have sworn she saw the most beautiful golden eyes as the angel turned back to look at her, indifference sharp and painful. Then, she was gone, and Haseul was picking her up from where she’d fallen back onto the sidewalk. There was shouting, and the car had a large dent in the front. The exact size of Go Won’s angel.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Hyejoo and Choerry found themselves sitting outside of a school office, Hyunjin taking care of paperwork inside. The two looked beyond bored, Hyejoo staring blankly at a wall while Choerry scrolled through her phone. They had never been ones for the daily routine of school, having it be too close to the motions of the Ether, where angels followed routine and only routine. Hyejoo had to rinse the blue dye from her hair, letting it fall in lackluster black locks. Even Choerry had removed the purples from her hair, leaving it a softer color than Hyejoo’s. The three girls looked the part of perfect triplets.

Another student rushing past stumbled, and Hyejoo reached over and caught her by her backpack. The girl looked back at them, a mumbled thanks leaving her lips before she froze, staring at Hyejoo.

“I-I’m sorry. Do I know you?” The girl said, tucking a long piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

“We’re new.” Choerry said, not even looking up from her phone as Hyejoo merely raised an uninterested eyebrow.

“Oh. Sorry, I just…” The girl frowned. “You seem very familiar.”

“We get that a lot.” Choerry said.

“Right. Well, thank you.” The girl said, turning and rushing back down the hallway and away from the two demons.

“We’re supposed to get them to like us.” Hyunjin said, leaning against the wall. “To make them want to make a deal.”

“You can try your way.” Hyejoo said, standing up in sync with Choerry, who slipped her phone out of sight. “But we have our own tactics.”

The triplets entered into a classroom, where everyone turned to glance at them before looking back at the center of the group, the blonde girl.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” One girl asked.

“Yes, the car didn’t even touch me.” The blonde said, obviously annoyed.

“But-“

“Shit.” Hyunjin murmured, turning towards her sisters. “She recognized you.”

“No, she didn’t.” Hyejoo said, rolling her eyes. “We just have one of those faces.”

“She’s just being modest. Aren’t you, Go Wonnie?” A rather loud girl with bang grinned, pinching the blonde girls cheek lightly.

The bell rang in the room as the blonde girl glared at her friend, everyone else slowly settling into their seats.

“Heejin?”

“Here!”

“Haseul?”

“Present!”

“Yeojin?”

“Yep!”

“Kim Lip?”

“Here.”

“Jinsoul?”

“Here.”

“Yves?”

“Present.”

“Chuu?”

“Here!!”

“Go Won?”

“Present.”


	5. Chapter 5

Heejin was the next to approach the triplets, with Haseul close in tow. Soft baby hairs framed her face and the large grin she shot in their direction.

“Hey,” She said, holding a hand out towards them. “My name’s Heejin.

“This is Hyejoo and Choerry,” Hyunjin said, shaking the girl’s hand before introducing herself.

Heejin smiled, and Hyunjin felt her breath leave for a moment before Hyejoo nudged her side.

“Hm?”

“My name’s Haseul.” The other girl said with a smile, before she turned to Choerry. “Do you think you’re ready for midterms? I know you just started today, so if you need any help Heejin has a study group.”

Heejin blushed lightly and slapped lightly at Haseul’s arms. “That’s not to say that we think you need the help, but we thought we’d offer.”

Hyunjin smiled, and Hyejoo frowned.

“Thank you-“

“No thanks-“

The two sisters paused, looking at each other over Choerry, who smiled sweetly.

“While Hyejoo and I would love to, we’re actually already signed up for extra curriculars. Hyunjin would love to join you, wouldn’t you?” Choerry said, turning to her as her smile turned venomous.

“Y-yeah.” Hyunjin said, her cheeks becoming a little pink as Heejin grinned.

“Perfect! We normally meet in the library, but sometimes we have to meet up at each other’s houses. I hope you don’t mind. Do you want to, maybe, exchange numbers so I can text you more details?” Heejin said, paying no mind as Choerry steered Hyejoo away from the three girls. Haseul watched them go before turning back to the pair as Hyunjin pressed her number into Heejin’s phone.

“Uh, thank you. For offering to study with me.” Hyunjin said, suddenly feeling exposed without her sisters.

“It’s no trouble, really!” Heejin said, reaching down and grabbing her backpack. “I’ll text you later after dinner, okay?”

“Right,” Hyunjin nodded as Heejin waved and left the room in a hurry.

“Sorry about her,” Haseul said, patting a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “She’s in a rush almost constantly.”

“It’s alright.” Hyunjin said softly. “Sometimes it’s better to keep moving than dwell, you know?”

Heejin hummed, placing her foot just in front of the other like a trapeze artist as she walked along the edge of the sidewalk. On one side, the street was gorgeous, the fresh rain puddles reflecting the lampsas the sun set. But the edge of the sidewalk dropped, the river just below Heejin as she balanced. This wasn’t new to her, having been walking this way home for almost two years. There had been a few close calls, but Heejin was secure in herself that she wouldn’t fall. There were rarely any other people walking along this road at night, though the small bakery a block over from her house seemed to always be open. The owner, a young man by the name of Aaron, would often wave to her as she passed.

“Someday you’re gonna fall into the river if you don’t stop that!” He said to her, but smiled all the same as she waved and kept on.

Heejin: Hey, it’s Heejin!

Hyunjin: Oh hey, how are you?

Heejin: I’m doing good! So for studying, we’re meeting at my house tomorrow evening after school. It’ll be five of us, that’s including you. Haseul, Vivi, and Yeojin also study with me. Feel free to bring snacks, but we normally pick up something from the bakery near my house. You can leave school and walk with us, if you’d like?

Hyunjin: That sounds perfect

“Is it too soon to send a heart emoji?” Choerry asked, looking at the phone over Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Shut. Up.” Hyunjin groaned, dropping her phone into her lap.


	6. Deleted Scene #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not officially a part of the story, but is a bit that I wrote, hated, and then struck through on my document. But I thought it gave a little insight into the triplet's backgrounds - which will be talked about in depth later on in the story.

“So,” Hyejoo said, precariously laying across the armrests of a chair. “How’re we dividing this up?”

“It would probably be easiest to split it up three girls each.” Hyunjin said, though Hyejoo couldn’t see her from down the hall. “Just go down the list.”

“Heejin, Haseul, Yeojin, Vivi, Kim Lip, Jinsoul, Yves (yee-ves), Chuu, and Go Won.” Hyejoo said, opening the screenshot Choerry had sent into the triplet’s group chat.

“Yee-ves?” Hyunjin asked, poking her head out of the bathroom.

“That’s what I said.” Hyejoo frowned, staring at the strange name. “What else would it be?”

Choerry: It's pronounced "Eve", idiot.

“Shut up.” Hyejoo responded outloud, though Choerry was far out of a human's hearing range.

“Do you remember Eve?” Hyunjin asked, for Hyejoo had been the only one of the sisters to have fallen before the time of the Garden of Eden.

“Wasn’t my assignment.” Hyejoo said stiffly, for the temptation of Eve was the first ever assignment. “But if this Yves is anything like the original, then this should be a piece of cake.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know the original.”

“I didn’t. She had a reputation.” Hyejoo snapped, turning back to her phone.


End file.
